Trust in Who You Are
by FanGirlFriday
Summary: Inu Yasha is breaking away from Kagome when he realizes that she doesn't like him for who he is. Kagome tries to show him that that isn't true and tries to get him to trust in who he is! R&R!
1. Lonley Hanyou

Trust in Who You Are  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.  
  
Hello. This is going to be a very sad story about Inu Yasha's origin and being a hanyou.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"No! Mother, don't go!" Inu Yasha cried out in his sleep. Kagome heard Inu Yasha and ran over to him. She kneeled down beside him and gently pulled on his fire rat armor. "Inu Yasha, are you okay?" She asked him with concern.  
  
Inu Yasha sat up and now was breathing extremely heavy. "It was.just a nightmare." He whispered among himself, he didn't notice Kagome who was on her knees sitting right next to him. "I got scared when I heard you screaming out loud."  
  
He turned his head and looked into her eyes which were filled with emotions. Inu Yasha was overjoyed when he realized Kagome's eyes held concern for him. "Kagome, there is nothing to be all upset about. I'm fine you stupid girl so go back to bed!"  
  
Kagome sighed and yelled softly "Back to your normal self I see!" Inu Yasha leaned towards Kagome and turned his head in confusion. "What do you mean by that baka!?" She pointed an angry finger at him and yelled to his face "Your normal air head, jerk off, showoff, and jealous self!"  
  
"Like your attitude is any better!" He screamed back not realizing that it was stupid of him to say that. "SIT!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Inu Yasha created a crater in the woods were everyone was sleeping sound. The only reason no one woke up was because they walked away from everyone.  
  
He growled at her and yelled "You're just like everyone else! You don't understand me and you don't seem as though you care for me in any way!" Kagome slowly backed away from the crater. "I.am so sorry, Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Right, like you care for a worthless hanyou like me!?" He yelled with a tone of sadness infecting his voice. He got to his feet and jumped to where Kagome was standing. Inu Yasha looked her in the eyes for about a minute before continuing down the path someone made leading through the woods.  
  
Kagome just stood there, she felt so horrible. She couldn't believe Inu Yasha felt that way. "What an idiot I am!" She whispered in anger with herself. Tears fell one by one down her cheeks. Kagome had messed up greatly with her relationship with him.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
In the center of the woods, at the very top of the tallest tree in the whole forest sad Inu Yasha. He looked at his claws and thought about all of his demon features. "I never could fit in, why I expected that to change, I don't know! I should have known Kagome wouldn't accept me! Darn it!"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Inu Yasha is with his mother walking to a party. All the humans were staring at him with evil looks. His mother told him to forget them. "One day, you'll find someone who accepts you for who you are! Just as I do." He looked up at his mother and gave her a confusing look. On his face laid a hidden smile. Inu Yasha sweetly replied "I hope so. That would be awesome!" They smiled at each other and continued making their way to the party.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
"I thought Kagome would be that person, why am I always wrong!?" He cursed. He laid in the tree while he was in deep thought. "Kagome probably doesn't care if she hurt my feelings. I feel bad when I hurt hers."  
  
Kagome's noisy and old bicycle could be heard from miles away as she zoomed to where Inu Yasha took off to. When she arrived at a clearing she looked all around for any sign of him. She searched each tree until she spotted him. "What can I say to him!?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at her and when she noticed him staring at her, she locked eyes with him. Will they forgive and move on with their relationship? Find out tomorrow!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Hello again. Please review and I'll give you guy's chapter 2 tomorrow! I hope you liked the fanfic! Please be honest. 


	2. Believe in me

Trust in Who You Are  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. ((Something is heard from within closet)) "It's nothing" I say calmly. ((Everyone opens closet to see an Inu Yasha plushy at the bottom of the closet)) I state "See, it was only my favorite little plushy in the whole world!" ((Hugs plushy)) Hello. Thank you for all of the reviews! ^. ^ I'd appreciate some more if that wouldn't be too much trouble for you guys.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha silently yelled. It was as though his mouth was moving but nothing was heard coming out of it. Kagome looked at him with her tearing eyes. She felt bad about making Inu Yasha feel as though she didn't like who he was.  
  
She walked up closer to the tree and called out sweetly "I like you for who you are, I really do!" He glanced at her and sadly told her "Don't lie to me you idiot! A long time ago my mother told me I would find someone who would accept me. When I met you I started thinking that that was you. Now I finally realize I was wrong."  
  
"If you think that you were wrong then you're more stupid then I thought!" She yelled as anger flowed inside her body. His face became sad and he looked as though he was about to burst into tears. Inu Yasha knew he couldn't cry it would hurt his pride!  
  
Kagome continued staring into his mysterious eyes and grinned. She happily yelled to him "I understand your feelings better than anyone, including yourself. You're too insecure!" Inu Yasha got angered and called to her "Oh yeah!?"  
  
He stood up on the thin tree branch that seemed as though it was going to crack in half any minute. Gracefully, Inu Yasha hopped off the branch landing safely on the ground moments later.  
  
"I guess you do. You cried for me, you always seem to enjoy being with me and you make me feel happy when I'm with you. Thank you Kagome!" He politely said to her. He walked up to her, he could feel her body. Kagome placed her arm softly on his shoulder and looked at him sweetly. "Believe in me like I believe in you. I beg you to do so, I want your trust." She warmly added. Inu Yasha placed his cold hand on top of hers and massaged her fingers automatically.  
  
He gave her a warm smile and told her "You've had my trust since the very moment we first locked eyes on each other!"  
  
"Sorry for asking you such a stupid question if that is the case!" Kagome politely said. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her and gave her a friendly hug. "It's alright. Sorry for doubting you."  
  
Awhile later after the long and big hug broke apart Kagome and Inu Yasha made their way back to camp. They tried to be as quiet as they could, but that didn't matter. When the rest of the group was in sight they realized that they were already up.  
  
Soon Inu Yasha will have to come to terms with his past, or die trying. The next chapter will be up later tomorrow!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Hello once more. Please review! Hope you enjoyed my story. 


	3. A Deep Scar

Trust in Who You Are  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Hello. Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha! Thanks for the reviews! ^^ I would appreciate some more people, I love reading them. Anyways, I'll make this chapter long for all of my loving reviewers! Oh, '= characters thoughts! ____________________________________________________________  
  
"Hello Kagome!" Miroku said sweetly as he started inching his fingers towards her butt.  
  
Miroku laughed evilly and thought 'I love how squishy young butt's are!' Inu Yasha caught the perverted monk reaching for her butt and slapped his hand away from Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha growled fiercely and yelled "Don't you dare try to grope Kagome!" possessively.  
  
Kagome smiled when she heard him telling Miroku off. She ran behind him playfully and placed her hands on his shoulder. Inu Yasha kindly asked her if she wanted to say something to the monk and she shook her head no innocently. Apparently it didn't matter if she wanted to tell off the monk herself, he would always do it for her.  
  
"Apologize to her Miroku!" Inu Yasha angrily yelled as he waited for the monks reply. After seeing Inu Yasha's angry face and realizing that if he didn't apologize his life would be in danger. He walked slowly over to Kagome and took her hands in his warm and soft ones. Looking into her eyes he joked "Kagome I am so sorry! At least one guy here respects you!"  
  
She looked over at the now furious hanyou and looked sadly to the ground. Inu Yasha noticed that she looked at him with teary eyes and became and calmed down a bit.  
  
Inu Yasha walked over to her carefully, he knew what she was capable of when she was sad or angry with him. "Kagome what did I do wrong now?" He asked her trying to be really friendly. She glanced at him once more, this time her eyes examined him closely.  
  
"Your childhood must have been unimaginable to any of us standing here right now. We have all had bad experiences but you have suffered the worst." Kagome said coldly. She sounded mad at herself for not understanding him.  
  
He walked up to her and pushed Miroku away. Inu Yasha softly grabbed her hand and rubbed it against the back of his neck. Kagome could feel something there, a deep scar. When she accidentally hit her long fingernail into it he cried out in pain.  
  
Miroku and Sango ran over to him as he fell to the ground in pain. His words were shaky but understandable when he told the group "That is a deep flesh wound a human once gave me with a long sword." Inu Yasha looked ashamed that he got hurt by a human; it left a big scar on not only him but also on his pride.  
  
Kagome begged him to tell them the story behind the wound, but he continuously refused to. He stood up easily as Kagome threw his arm around her neck trying to help him walk. The wound caused him much pain and Kagome was now angry that it took until now for him to tell everyone. Deep inside she understood why. 'He's finally beginning to trust us like we are his family. I am honored that we are thought of so.'  
  
As hours passed the group readied there stuff and got ready to continue their journey to find and defeat Naraku.  
  
The group started up the mountain not realizing what was in store for them. As they came close to the top of the mountain Kagome was able to sense a shard of the jewel. She told Inu Yasha and he ran far ahead of the rest of the group joyfully. She smiled and was happy to see Inu Yasha back to his normal cocky self.  
  
"This is the house." He whispered angrily as he ran down the mountain trying to find his friends. Inu Yasha closed his eyes and sniffed the air trying to find Kagome's scent. The place he was now in was called The Forest of Smell. There were many smells which made it hard for anyone to find each other. Normal people would spend there whole life wandering around the forest completely clueless of where their friends are.  
  
Inu Yasha growled loudly thinking maybe someone would hear him. After several tries he sat down on a tree stump and got really mad. "This is where that human lives, I will finally get my revenge!"  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry to leave you in suspicion! If you give me lots of reviews then you get chapters sooner! Thanks for the reviews! ^^ 


End file.
